


messages left on April's phone

by m00nie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nie/pseuds/m00nie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	messages left on April's phone

_ Hey, it’s Robin, you need to call Mom ASAP. Please pick up your phone! Love you! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Hey April, Phil here. Just reminding you to use the new address I sent you to pay the mortgage.  _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Raph. I’ll give you $50 and a massage if you get me a good steak to make. Or a bird. I’ll add in chores. _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Hello?? Is this working?? Hello?? Oh, message. Thank you, Donatello. Miss O’Neil, I overheard Raphael’s call. Please do not do his request, as he is currently grounded. Thank you, and may your day bring you peace. How do I hang this up…  _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy its Mikeeeeeeeeeeyyy. I’m gonna keep calling you til you answer meeeeeeee! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy its Mikeeeeeeeeeeyyy. I’m gonna keep calling you til you answer meeeeeeee! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy its Mikeeeeeeeeeeyyy. I’m gonna keep calling—RAPH STOP!! THATS MINE—Raph. Sorry Mike’s annoying. I’ll hide this. RAAAAPPHHH!!!!!!!! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Raph’s a dickbaaaaaagggggg! Answer meeeeeee! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Hey babe, just wondering, how’s dinner sound tonight? Oh, wait someone’s calling me. I’ll call you later. _ __  
__  
*BEEP* Next message?

_ Hey April, it’s Don! I just wanted to thank you for those appliances you couldn’t sell! I’m making something epic! I’ll tell you when it’s done so you can come check it out! Unless you wanna help build it? No pressure! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Sorry, forget dinner tonight—one of my cousins needs some help. I wanna go on a date sometime soon though, my treat.  _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Raph. Not grounded anymore. My offer still stands. _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ April! It’s Donnie! Come to the lair quick, me and LH found something really cool! It’s not a dead thing this time! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Hey April…. Mikester here. This is probably gonna be a long phone message so grab some popcorn, heh. Sorry. I just need someone to dump some Leo turmoil on ‘cuz if I talk to the others they get all sad then I get all sad and we all just miss him more. Its been kind of a bummer around here since Leo Left For….Business. I mean, sure it wasn’t all bright and cheery before then, but now it’s just like a hundred times worse. I guess it’s better than watching him slowly decline, though. I dunno.  _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ …It hurts. One of us’ll forget he’s gone cuz we’re just so used to all being together. It’s like… I guess it’s like just having a piece of you taken away. Maybe we’re over dependant on each other. It just hurts, I guess. You don’t even need to reply to this really. Just… feels nice saying it out loud. Maybe I should of just went on a walk. Oops. Uh.. Bye…. please don't tell the others.  _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Hello, this is Patricia from Dr.Well’s clinic. Its time you’ve had a checkup, please call back to schedule one.  _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Call me when you want me to come over for the free chores.  _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ This is Gavin Cooper with the firefighter’s association. Would you be willing to become a patron to New York’s firefighters? It’s just a pledge of $5 or more a month. We hope we can rely on you, Miss O’Neil! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Hey, April? Don here. Could you come over tonight? This program you showed me is kind of convoluted. No offense! I would have just designed it differently. I bet you would too! No pressure. _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Hello, this is Merry Pets clinic saying Klunk Hamato’s heartworm preventative and flea medicine is ready to pick up. We wish you a nice day Miss O’Neil! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Hey, it’s Robin, you’ve been missing my calls lately. Miss you! I hope everything’s alright. I’m here if it’s not, sis. _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Sensei wanted me to tell you the next soap opera marathon is like, Thursday at 3pm. Byeeeeeee! _

*BEEP* Next message?

_ Uh yeah, your phone totally fell down there. Is it destroyed? Most likely. I can make you a new one! _


End file.
